


Heartbreak

by Beibiter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Mark breaks your heart further - with every calls that he makes





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 5sos heartbreak girl :)

“It's just odd because she usually doesn't like being alone...”

Mark sighs on the other side of the line and you imagine his mouth curling downwards and his fingers drawing nervous patterns on his jeans with his pointer finger.

You force your lips upwards, faking a smile. “I'm sure she's just stressed, Mark. Assignments are really tough lately and our teacher is stressing everyone out because of university admissions.”

It's true. Kind of. Jihyo and you share biology lessons, although you aren't really close enough to be able to tell whether she's stressed because of Mr Kim's incessant emphasis on getting good grades. There's some other things, too. 

Rumors.

You bite your lip, trying to get them out of your mind.

Mark sounds relieved. “You think so? That's good...”

You can hear him taking a deep breath. 

“Truthfully, we-...”

You know what's about to come next, the words that he's going to say next because you've heard them or at least similar ones for at least the last six months.

Mark exhales. “...we haven't been doing well. We never see each other apart from the few lessons that we share in school and it just...”

He gulps. 

“It's a bit silly, isn't it? I mean she has other obligations, too, right?”

You nod. “Mark, I'm sure that you will see her more often when th holidays come up. We have a lot of free time then. Maybe you can invite her over or you can do something together?”

You try to sound enthusiastic and encouraging. You try to cheer him up. You always do.

“Thank you, Y/N”, Mark answers. “You're always there for me.”

You clench your teeth and avert your eyes from the ground to stare at your phone. You should probably mute it or turn it off. You don't need to hear those words. You're not a masochist by any means.

“Thank you for being such a good friend... I really appreciate it.”

Your heart shatters.

^^^^^^

“Maybe you should just tell him”, Youngjae says, plopping down on the cheap plastic chair. The cafeteria is almost empty – all the younger students have already left and there's just the older ones left who have lessons in the afternoon.

You snort at his words. “Tell him? I would probably die of humiliation.” You open the lid of your almond yogurt and take your spoon. “And anyways... It would seem kind of weird after giving him advice on his girlfriend for like half a year.”

Youngjae takes your spoon out of your hand and dips it into the yogurt. “Yeah, but it's kind of pitiful watching you pine for him without ever saying anything. And it's not like you're being very nonchalant about it.”

“Excuse me?”, you say, taking back the spoon and giving Youngjae a glare.

He shrugs. “What? You're just lucky that Mark is oblivious and nobody has told him yet.”

“I'm-”

“Hey guys!”

Jaebum sits down on the seat next to you. You growl. The two of them are really too honest compared to your other friend Jackson. He tends to comfort you with white lies whereas Jaebum and Youngjae seem intent on making you swallow the bitter taste of rejection all at once.

Jaebum shuffles in his seat and gets out his lunch. He looks at you and Youngjae with curious eyes. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing”, you say.

“Y/N crush on Mark”, Youngjae says at the same time.

Turning to him, you raise your fist and narrow your eyes. “Stop talking about it”, you complain. He makes a funny face and turns to Jaebum. 

“Anyways, we were talking about her crush and Y/N was just about to say something.”

You let out a sound of frustration and put a spoon full of yogurt into your mouth. He's honestly too much.

“We were talking about Mark, ok?”, you then admit. You roll your eyes. “I still like him but Youngjae has decided to be an ass about it.”

Another spoon of yogurt enters your mouth. “And it's not fair anyways... When he had that crush on Sana I even went to her and asked her is she had a boyfriend and now he's just mocking me!”

Jaebum has the audacity to laugh at your misfortune, but quickly turns serious. His dark eyes pierce you and you mentally prepare for another heartbreak. 

Not that you haven't had enough.

“You should tell him, Y/N. Jihyo is stupid and cheating on him. You would be better for him.”

Right. That issue.

^^^^^^

When Mark calls that on Friday night, you're sitting on the roof of your house. Youngjae had casually invited you over to play whatever game he was now into – along with Jaebum and Jackson , but you had told him that you wanted to catch up on some schoolwork.

Truthfully, you hadn't been anticipating Mark's call either. After your call on the other day, he apparently made up with Jihyo. You saw them leaving school grounds together. After that, you did your best to avoid him.

But when your phone rings, it's unavoidable. And in a way, you feel that it's kind of necessary to talk to him.

“Hey Mark”, you whisper. It's almost eleven pm. The sky is dark.

“Y/N...” You hear some rustling in the background. “Sorry, for calling so late. You're not tired or anything, are you?” 

You shake your head, but he can't hear you.

“I just wanted to call to thank you. Jihyo and I made up.” You can almost hear him smiling. “She's going to accompany us to Cali over the holidays. My mom is ok with it and Jihyo is excited about it.”

Cali. Going back home to Mark's family. 

You suddenly regret your suggestion.

“That sounds great. When are you guys leaving?”

Mark is unable to hide his giddy excitement. “Next sunday! Mom has booked her seat already. It's a bit spontaneous, but we were able to find one on the same plane.”

You gulp and look down at your books. “That's really fortunate, Mark.” A single tear rolls down your cheek. “I'm very happy for you.”

You hear his bubbly laugh from the other side of the line. It makes you smile. 

“There's another thing, Y/N...”

Mark clears his throat. 

“I'm really grateful and I hope you don't take this the wrong way. You won't, right?”

You swipe your tear away. “What is it?”

“I have a friend who's interested in you.”

You gasp and your heart shatters. Again. 

“His name is Jinyoung. He's from the soccer team, you know? He thinks you're cute and wants to hang out with you.”

You're unable to say anything. There's a a queasy feeling that's starting to become more prominent in your body. 

Mark continues. “Why don't you come to my farewell party next week? I can intoduce you.”


End file.
